Conductora
by Emiita
Summary: Sakura volvió a reírse como una desquiciada homicida mientras se aferraba al volante y Sasuke comenzó a replantearse la salud mental del examinador que le dio a esa chica la licencia de conducir.


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Palabras obscenas. OoC. UA. Dudé ante las parejas. No sabía si ponerlo como SasuSaku o como TeamSeven. Es una pajada mental mía xDDD

**Nº. Palabras:** 1.401

**Resumen:** Sakura volvió a reírse como una desquiciada homicida mientras se aferraba al volante y Sasuke comenzó a replantearse la salud mental del examinador que le dio a esa chica la licencia de conducir.

* * *

**Conductora**

Sakura volvió a reírse como una desquiciada homicida mientras se aferraba al volante y Sasuke comenzó a replantearse la salud mental del examinador que le dio a esa chica la licencia de conducir. Joder, y ni siquiera había arrancando el coche. Ni Naruto -vale, Namikaze también daba miedo al volante y tenía cierta tendencia a distraerse y causar estropicios, pero no se reía como un asesino en serie, solo se reía como un gilipollas, y Naruto siempre fue gilipollas.-

– ¡Sakura, por dios, no te rías así! ¡Me pones los pelos de punta, de veras!

Naruto en el asiento trasero parecía que le picaba el culo. No paraba quieto en su sitio y no dejaba de mirar frenético cada movimiento de Sakura. Realmente estaba histérico -Sasuke pensaba que exageraba un poco, aunque fue Naruto quién le insistió a Sakura para darle una clase práctica de conducción cuando no tenía ni idea de cuál era el pedal del freno, ahora que tenía licencia no podía recriminarle nada ¿no?-

–Naruto, soy conductora–le rebatió la chica aun subida en su nube rosa con una voz demasiado dulce y empalagosa para alguien que no tolera el azúcar como Sasuke.

– ¡Por dios! ¡Antes de arrancar quita el cambio y pisa el embrague!

Esta vez, Sakura que antes no se vio afectada por los chillidos de Naruto, se detuvo a mitad de camino de las llaves. Su sonrisa se congeló en su rostro y se transformó en una mueca. Sasuke percibió como la vena de su frente comenzó a latir peligrosamente y negó con la cabeza, rodando los ojos -¿por qué mierda seguía allí?-

–Naruto–arrastró su nombre, girándose con lentitud en el asiento. –Por si no lo sabías, la licencia no me la dieron en una tómbola, pagué como todo el mundo y tuve que realizar mi examen con los nervios destrozados, mientras un cabrón me observaba con sus rayos laser justo donde estás sentado tu ahora. –hizo una pausa y estalló sus nudillos. –Ahora voy a hacer uso de mi licencia y voy a conducir yo, y si no estás de acuerdo me la chupa, porque este es mí jodido momento de gloria y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a arruinar. ¿Entiendes? –Naruto asintió con la cabeza incapaz de decir algo coherente. Sasuke suspiró. –Bien. Quiero que te pongas el cinturón, pongas tus manos en el culo y te calles la boca. Una sola palabra cuestionando mi manera de conducir, cordura o al magnífico examinador que me concedió la licencia y te juro que te tiro del coche a bajo en marcha.

–Pero si vas conduciendo no puedes tirarme... –la voz de Naruto se perdió al ver la mirada envenenada de Sakura. –Sabes que tengo razón.

Ella rodó los ojos.

– ¡Lo hará Sasuke!

– ¿Y si es él el que hace todas esas cosas?

Sakura encontró la mirada de Sasuke y este se la devolvió con pesadez.

–Oh, a él si lo puedo tirar del auto en marcha ¿no, Naruto? –y aunque le preguntó a su amigo, ni siquiera lo miró o esperó su respuesta. –Además, a Sasuke le puedo hacer algo más horrible ¿verdad, Sasuke? Sé donde lo guardas.

Sasuke endureció la mandíbula. Maldita Sakura. Su juego de Mario no.

Bueh, después de la hora más larga de su vida sentado en el asiento del copiloto sufriendo infartos al corazón con caras de póquer y sin haber perdido los papeles con Sakura ni una sola vez -de hecho prefirió concentrarse en respirar-, Sasuke realmente se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo -agradecía internamente haberse acostumbrado a la conducción temeraria de Naruto. Sakura comparada con él solo era demasiado lenta y algo torpe.- y también tenía cada vez más claro que debería de haberlos dejado perdidos en el bosque en aquella excursión de primaria cuando tuvo la ocasión -así no tendría que vivir con ellos, soportar sus idioteces, comer ramen o escuchar a la rosada gritarle como si fuera su mamá porque pasa mucho tiempo delante de "la dichosa maquinita". Sobre todo podría vivir y jugar videojuegos en paz.-

Ahora solo le quedaba aparcar, porque según ella lo hacía de puta madre -y Sasuke quería interpretar con eso que lo hacía bien y no de puto culo.- Las probabilidades, en cambio, no acompañaban a la pelirrosa -y no solo lo decía ese tópico popular de que las mujeres aparcan mal-

–Sakura, ¿me bajo para indicarte?

Sakura alzó una ceja, respiró profundo como un caballo y lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor como si tuviera rayos divinos.

–No, te callas y observas.

Sasuke se había sorprendido de que Naruto siguiera con vida. Al menos así aprendería a no provocarle hernias cerebrales a la gente mientras conducía -él seguía sin entender por qué Kushina no le prestaba su auto o no subía con él al volante. Pobre imbécil. Ni siquiera Sasuke entendía por qué él seguía subiéndose con Naruto. Quizás influía que vivían juntos, solo tenían un coche y no quería rebajarse a pelear por el asiento del conductor como un crío de ocho años. Pero ganas no le faltaban.-

El tiempo que duró el aparcamiento de Sakura fue corto y en silencio. Sasuke se sorprendió de que la chica pudiera calcular tan bien las referencias del coche siendo novata y además, de que lo dejara derecho y perfectamente bien aparcado -sin tocar en ningún momento el bordillo- cuando en carretera se iba de un lado a otro y no calculaba demasiado bien las distancias.

– ¡Listo!

–Oh, gracias a dios ¡sigo vivo! –gritó Naruto de manera dramática. – ¡Vi la luz! ¡Tuve una revelación! ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Hinata! ¡Sí, eso haré, de verás!

Naruto se bajó del auto mientras Sakura lo miraba con escepticismo y chasqueaba la lengua.

–Exagerado.

Sasuke entrecerró la mirada y la observó detenidamente.

– ¿Qué te pareció mi conducción, Sasuke? ¿Doy tanto miedo? –otra vez un tono meloso, ese que utilizaba para burlarse de ellos -de él.-

–Hmp, aparcas bien.

–Te lo dije.

–Condujiste antes el coche sin decirnos nada y practicaste los aparcamientos por tu cuenta. –tenía la intención de plantearlo, pero terminó siendo una afirmación.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente y sonrió como una niña siendo pillada con las manos en la masa.

–Naruto me estresa con sus explicaciones y tú eres un seco. –se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Sabes calcular las referencias del coche para aparcarlo y no mientras vas en carretera? –Sasuke enarcó una ceja ante la risa de Sakura. –Querías vengarte de Naruto.

– ¿Viste su cara? ¡Estaba aterrorizado!–volvió a carcajearse como las brujas en los dibujos animados. –Eso le enseñará a no meterse con la conducción de los demás, además, él era peor que yo, y tú lo sabes, Sasuke.

–Tks. ¿Y tenías que meterme a mí en medio?

–Oh, vamos, ¿no te habré asustado? –preguntó burlona. Sasuke giró el rostro. –Sasuke, pobrecito–otra vez burla.

Sakura se tiró a sus brazos con la intención de abrazarlo y darle un par de mimos falsos, solo para ridiculizarlo, pero Sasuke endureció la mirada clavándola en ella y la agarró por la cintura, acercándose peligrosamente a ella -sí, de esa manera tan sexual y cachonda de las películas de acción americanas.-

–Me parece bien que quieras darle un escarmiento al idiota, pero podrías habérmelo dicho.

–Te lo compensaré ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura le guiñó un ojo y acortó las distancias entre ambos. Lo besó sin mucha prisa, pero tampoco fue algo pasional. Un choque de boca contra boca que te deja con las ganas de más. Sí, justo así. Cuando se separó volvió a reír de manera burbujeante y feliz -llevaba así desde el día anterior y realmente parecía una loca o una drogadicta.-

Sasuke bufó -de verdad, ¿por qué salía con ella?-

– ¡Ustedes dos! ¡No mancillen el auto familiar con sus cochinadas, de veras!

Ambos lo ignoraron -Naruto siempre decía que eran los demás los pervertidos, en cambio él era un santo con Hinata. Él nunca le miraba las tetas a su novia ni hacía cosas obscenas con ella. Nunca. Sí, claro.-

Sakura cerró la puerta del coche, lo rodeó y agarró las llaves con fuerza, mientras se colocaba al lado de Sasuke.

–Sasuke. –él chasqueó la lengua. –Soy conductora.

Sakura volvió a reír como una loca peligrosa y Sasuke rodó los ojos replanteándose la salud mental de la chica, así como la del examinador que le otorgó la licencia de conducir -no, en serio ¿cómo mierda aprobó?-

* * *

_¡Soy conductora! Yeah, baby~ xDDD_

_Sí, el fic se me ocurrió porque conseguí por fin mi licencia de conducir y como ando frustrada porque aun no puedo coger el coche, dado que los mierdas de trafico no me han dado un papel que certifica que estoy acta para conducir, quería autosatisfacerme (?) y escribir esta pajada mental con una Sakura aterrorizando a las masas xDDDD Y ojo, yo aparco bien pero no asusto a nadie, por algo el examinador me dio la licencia, no fue por mi arte de seducción o mi hermoso unicornio violador de gente (?) xDDDD_

_Este fic es solo porque me apetecía, jódanse (?) xD Qué mala sueno xD _

_Nos leemos, babys~ _


End file.
